YOU'REmyPET
by Satocriphe
Summary: Cette idée de séquestrer Izaya pour lui faire subir des sévices physiques comme sexuels était venue brusquement au blond. Ou peut-être qu'en réalité c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Shizuo avait décidé de le posséder et de le détruire. Il pourrait écouter ses pulsions de désir et de colère, d'amour et de haine. Il ne se cacherait plus. Enfin.


Donc! Voici Ma première histoire sur , ce sera donc un One-Shot Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara (ou plus communément appelé Shizaya).

Donc voilà, j'ai essayer de creuser ma vision de la psychologie détraquée de Shizuo à travers un PWP S&M, car je la voie aussi tordue que celle d'Izaya bien qu'il ne soit pas un homme de réflexion par rapport à l'informateur.

Donc! Ce One-Shot n'a pas de scénario quoi qu'il y avait en réalité anguille sous rouche lorsqu'on s'approche un peu!

Âmes sensibles, enfants, fouttez le camps! o/

Le blond avançait d'un pas léger dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement. Il avait eu une longue journée de travail et il était impatient de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver son... Animal de compagnie? L'ex-barman ouvrit la porte d'entrée de son appartement -pour une fois verrouillé car il y cachait un trésor qui ne devait être trouvé- en chantonnant puis entra à l'intérieur de chez lui. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le frigo pour engloutir une bouteille de lait toute entière et se hâta d'aller dans sa chambre. Une fois devant celle-ci, le blond vit apparaître un rictus sur son visage aux traits fins. Rictus qui s'agrandit bien plus en ouvrant le porte, découvrant ainsi la vue qu'offrait "l'invité" sur son lit.

Le beau brun était la, le rouge au joue, la respiration haletante et les mains attachées aux chevilles -elles mêmes attachées de part et d'autre du lit, le forçant donc à une position des plus humiliantes-. Le haut de son corps était allongé sur le ventre, sa tête à moitié écrasée dans les cousins tandis que ses fesses écartés étaient relevées face à la porte d'entrée de la chambre, face au décoloré. Un bandeau couvait ses yeux et un autre sa bouche l'empêchant ainsi de parler ou de voir. Le brun parvenait pourtant à faire entendre des gémissement plaintifs car il avait actuellement un god vibrant à l'intérieur de lui.

**_Je suis rentré. Tu as été un bon garçon pendant mon absence~ ?  
_H-hmm...**

Un sourire presque attendrit traversa quelques instants le visage de Shizuo tandis qu'il regardait avec envie le pauvre Izaya. Voir le redoutable informateur d'Ikebukuro à sa merci, dans une telle position de faiblesse et de soumission -bien que forcée- avait quelque chose de très excitant pour l'ex-barman qui avait une érection rien qu'en voyant le corps érotique du brun. Le décoloré pris une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans son cendrier avant de s'approcher de sa proie.

**_Tu as tenus toute la journée ainsi ? C'est bien vermine...**

Il ricana alors légèrement en se penchant sur le brun pour effleurer doucement la verge d'Izaya dont la base était entouré d'une boucle sanglé de telle manière que l'informateur ne puisse pas jouir ou éjaculer. Le brun était ainsi délicieusement torturé depuis 8h du matin.

L'informateur poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres en sentant le contact froid de la main de son tortionnaire sur son membre tendu et une fine larme de pure frustration coula sur son visage en roulant rapidement sur sa joue. Shizuo en fut ravis, mais c'était loin d'être assez pour lui... Il empoigna alors le sextoy dans sa main pour le remuer un peu plus dans l'intimité de l'informateur qui se crispait en poussant de petits glapissements. Puis, le blond retira le god, doucement, tout doucement alors qu'Izaya tremblait de frustration. C'était si douloureux, son membre le brûlait si fort à force de rester ainsi... Izaya n'en pouvait plus.

Shizuo l'avait bien remarquer et en souriait sadiquement. Celui-ci se lécha ensuite la lèvre inférieur en rentrant son index et son major dans l'intimité humide et dilatée du brun après avoir entièrement retirer le bout de plastique.

**_Tu aime par ici, bâtard?**  
**_Mmmh !**

Izaya ne pouvait pas répondre correctement à cause du foulard qui serrait sa bouche et le décoloré décida finalement de le lui enlever, tout en remuant ses doigts dans l'anus de sa nemesis plutôt brutalement.

**_Alors ? Tu aimes ça ? Susurra l'ex-barman à l'oreille de sa victime avant de la lui léchée.**  
**_Nh... Aah !**

Izaya était incapable de former une réponse correcte. Mais que pouvait-il répondre à ça de toute façon ? Bien sûr que c'était bon, mais c'était si frustrant, si douloureux... Et sa dignité dans tout ça ? Il voulait juste sentir la délivrance pour enfin se reposé, il était si fatigué... Juste jouir. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait depuis le matin.

Shizuo lui était occupé à lecher sucer mordiller ou même mordre fortement chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte. Il lui laissait chaque fois de belles marques. Des suçons, des morsures... Mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas à assouvir sa possessivité.

**_Tu veux mon penis, puce ? Tu le veux à l'intérieur ~ ?**  
**_Aah... Shiz... Nh!**

Cette idée de séquestrer Izaya pour lui faire subir des sévices physiques comme sexuels était venue brusquement au blond. Ou peut-être qu'en réalité c'est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début... L'ex-barman subissait sans cesse les excentricités de sa nemesis. Depuis leur rencontre le brun lui faisait vivre un enfer et tout ce qu'il loi était capable de faire était de perdre le contrôle et de tout détruire en ne faisant que se ridiculisé toujours plus. Il n'en pouvait plus, Izaya devait payer... Et il avait trouver le moyen de le faire. Il allait définitivement lui faire payer, il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait toujours secrètement voulu faire: mêler son amour et sa haine dans une folie destructrice, et tant pis pour les conséquences que sa démence engendrerait. Après tout Shizuo Heiwajima était la violence, il n'était pas né pour réfléchir, mais pour agir. Il était fais d'impulsion et non de sagesse. Malgré sa haine envers la violence elle-même il était défini par celle-ci, et il ne pouvait se contrôlé devant l'objet de sa haine mais aussi de son amour le plus profond: Izaya Orihara. Alors il deviendrait le monstre que le brun avait toujours voulu qu'il soit et reste. Il allait être un monstre et laisser total libre court à ses pulsions, il allait posséder le corps d'Izaya. Le blond voulait le posséder. Le posséder tout entier et le marquer à jamais quand bien même celui-ci voudrait l'oublier. Izaya... Sa vie et son existence toute entière appartenait à l'ex-barman et il était tant de le prouver à cet insolent. Il allait le détruire, le détruire totalement, il n'épargnerait pas une seule partie de son âme détraquée.

Shizuo poussa un long grognement en faisant une énorme morsure qui eu comme effet de faire couler encore quelques larmes sur le beau visage de l'informateur tandis qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait sur son épaule. Le décoloré retira alors ses doigts de l'intérieur du corps d'Izaya pour défaire son propre pantalon.

**_Maintenant, je vais te faire crier si fort que les voisins vont t'entendre...**  
**_A-arrê...te !**

Non... Izaya ne voulait pas ça, il voulait partir! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Il était fermement attaché et se débattre ne faisait que le râpé et lui faire mal. De toute façon Shizuo était trop fort pour lui. D'ailleurs, une fois à l'intérieur de lui... Le blond allait sûrement réduire son corps en lambeau.

**- Tu m'appartiens, vermine, ton corps aussi, j'en fais ce qui me plais. Sois obéissant si tu veux t'en sortir vivant.**

Sur ces mots, l'ex-barman s'enfonça entièrement dans l'entre chaude et humide d'un coup de rein sec.

**- Haaann !~**

L'informateur tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait mal, il avait chaud et... C'était si bon! Le brun était totalement désorienté, la seule choses concrète était ce qu'il ressentait, à défaut de voir. Izaya deviendrait fou si le décoloré continuer comme ça. Il fallait qu'il le laisse partir, ou qu'il le laisser jouir, mais il avait intérêt à faire vite pour l'un comme l'autre.

Néanmoins, il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir, de supplier que déjà, Shizuo entamait des vas-et-viens profonds. Il ne lui laissait aucun répit, et l'informateur ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir piteusement sous lui.

**_Alors, comment est ma bite, puce? Elle est délicieuse, meilleure que le god, n'est pas ?**

Izaya ne répondait pas, il attendait seulement que cela cesse son de pouvoir tuer l'ex-barman. Celui-ci, attendant une réponse grogna et lui donna un énorme coup de point pour lui signifier qu'il voulait une réponse. Le brun poussa un petit cris de douleur avant de céder. Il n'en pouvait de route manière plus. Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, il était semblable à une marionnette, incapable de bouger, seulement d'obéir à son tirant pour pouvoir espérer d'être épargné, juste un peu.

**_Ahh ! Shizu... Chan... O-oui... Délicieux !**

C'est un sourire satisfait qui répondit au brun tandis que Shizuo augmentait la rapidité de ses coups de reins. L'ex-barman avait enfin réussi à soumettre son plus grand ennemi, son plus grand fantasme. Le grand Orihara Izaya s'était finalement soumis devant lui, Shizuo Heiwajima, le monstre d'Ikebukuro. Ledit monstre lécha doucement la joue qu'il avait frapper tandis qu'il s'amusait à sortir presque entièrement son sexe tendu pour ensuite le rentrer à nouveau avec puissance à l'intérieur d'Izaya.

**_Tu as envie d'éjaculer vermine ? Si tu me supplie je te laisserais peut-être jouir par l'anus.**

Quelle humiliation, être réduit à ça. Izaya finirait par craquer et littéralement péter les plombs, à moins que ça ne soit déjà le cas? Autant dire que le brun était entré dans un état second, il n'était plus lui-même : il remuait actuellement les hanches pour accompagner le blond tandis qu'un filet de bave descendait le long de sa mâchoire. Il pleurait toujours tellement fin sexe le brûlait, tellement la frustration était présente. Il gémis alors, entre les coups de reins brutaux de son agresseur :

**_Nghhh...! Jouir... Je veux... À l'intérieur ! Ahn ! P-pitié... ! Ouii...**  
**_Pas tout de suite..., murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.**

Car même s'il envisageait désormais de laisser Izaya jouir -quoi que d'une manière humiliante- Shizuo n'avait pas encore terminé de le torturer. Mais il ne continuerait pas longtemps avant de le libéré, car il était déjà étonnant que le brun n'ai pas encore perdu connaissance à cause de l'engorgement, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver si le décoloré poussait trop loin. Et puis l'ex-barman avait tout son temps pour recommencer plus tard.

Il finit par éjaculer avec contentement et se retirer de l'entre chaude et humide de sa nemesis, d'où s'écoulait bientôt son sperme doucement. Puis il se leva du lit pour se mettre de l'autre côté du lit, face au visage torturé d'Izaya.

Il n'avait jamais vu, ni même imaginer un visage aussi érotique que celui que l'informateur arborait désormais. Ses yeux toujours cacher par le bandeau étaient brouillés par les larmes et il lui devinait regard lascif, les yeux mis clos. Des rougeurs violentes étaient fermement agrippée à ses joues, un peu de sang également et sa bouche était entrouverte, la seule chose qui en sortait était un fin filet de bave. Izaya transpirait le sexe, Izaya était terriblement excitant, maintenant ainsi le blond en érection.

Shizuo se mordit la lèvre inférieur à cette vue qui le conforta dans ses idées et décisions. Il ne regrettait décidément pas d'avoir enlever le brun, une semaine plus tôt.

D'où venait la raison de sa décision brutale? ... Ah oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant qu'il y repensait. L'ex-baman, alors qu'il avait sa journée de repos avait aperçu Izaya en pleine rue d'Ikebukuro. Son sang avait commencer à bouillir mais alors qu'il allait se lancer à sa poursuite... Il vit le brun enlacer Mikado Ryugamine? Oui, c'était bien lui. Shizuo ne doutait pas un instant que c'était encore une ruse de l'informateur afin de manipuler l'adolescent mais... Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son corps et son esprit se glacèrent en un instant, et il était même venu à se demander pourquoi ce n'était pas lui, qu'Izaya prenait dans ses bras? La question était absurde, et la réponse l'était tout autant: parce qu'ils étaient les pires ennemis du Japon très certainement. Néanmoins, la douleur du rejet silencieux, la haine de voir un autre que lui si proche du brun l'avait dévoré de jalousie. Izaya lui appartenait définitivement et l'ex-barman ne laisserait plus personne s'approcher de lui... plus jamais. C'est ce que le blond s'était dit, et il avait agis sous la folie dans laquelle il se complaisait désormais.

Alors, de ses mains, il saisi la tête de sa proie, sa victime et il la porta devant sa verge.

**_Suce.**

Un seul mot était amplement suffisant, et si Izaya voulait être délivré, il n'avait pas d'autres que d'obéir sagement. De toute façon, ce que lui faisait son tortionnaire était trop bon, trop douloureux pour résister. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller, juste une fois ? C'est ce que le brun allait faire, mais dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il le tuerait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options possibles, Shizuo s'en doutait sûrement. Izaya le haïrait toute sa vie pour ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. C'était juste du viol.

Izaya avait toujours tout fais pour le masquer, mais il aimait le blond. Oui le grand Orihara Izaya était amoureux. D'un monstre qui plus est. Comment expliquer cela? Le brun ne l'expliquait pas, il le dissimulait. Peut-être était-ce côté sauvage chez l'ex-barman, sa prévisibilité amusante, son imprévisibilité déroutante, son pacifisme naïf, sa violence envoûtante, cette différence qui les opposaient, ou cette ressemblance qui les rapprochaient? Peut-être Izaya était-il déjà condamné au premier jour de leur rencontre? Il l'ignorait. Le brun avait si bien camouflé cette part de lui, à lui-même qu'il ne savait pas comment les choses avaient commencées, ni évoluées.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit ils en étaient là, et Izaya n'aurait jamais cru que le décoloré nourrissait de telles envies, un tel désir envers lui. L'informateur en était autant flatté qu'effrayer à vraie dire. Non. Il était seulement répugné de tout cela...

Le brun ouvrait fébrilement la bouche, tremblant et commençait à sucoter le gland du sexe qui durcicait de plus en plus -arrachant ainsi un petit grognement de plaisir au blond- avant de le prendre doucement dans sa bouche. Il avait du mal à garder la tête relevée à cause de sa position et de ses attaches, mais Shizuo y prêtait peu d'attention. Celui-ci guidait sans plus attendre, incitant Izaya à le sucer vite et fort. Il faisait en effet beaucoup de gorges profondes au monstre, manquant de s'etouffer plusieurs fois. En voyant cela, l'ex-barman laissa un énorme rictus trôner sur son visage. Son membre serait-il trop gros?~

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le décoloré éjacule dans la bouche de l'autre qu'il força à avaler avant d'enfin bien vouloir relacher sa tête.

**_Il en reste un peu... Lèche.**

Et le pauvre Izaya exécuta les ordres. Il chercha à nouveau à tâtons le penis de Shizuo pour lecher la semence qui restait dessus. L'ex-barman était ravis. Il avait rempli Izaya de lui, il l'avait imprégné de son sperme. Absolument partout. Il avait marqué son territoire et l'appartenance du brun.

**_Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu veux, susurrait le tirant d'un ton provoquant.**

La réponse fut évidente et immédiate.

**_Shizu-chan... Je la veux dedans, profond...!**

Izaya avait déjà abandonné pour se laisser manipuler par le blond. Il se sentait au bord de la mort, c'était vraiment bon... mais c'était de la torture, physique comme psychologique. Il voulait juste jouir et que cela cesse. Il voulait que le décoloré arrête tout ça. Décoloré qui resta de marbre et ne dis rien. Il vint alors détacher les liens de l'informateur et finalement enleva le bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir pour s'allonger sur le lit.

Izaya ne réagit pas plusieurs secondes, dévorant Shizuo du regard sans savoir ce que celui-ci attendait de lui. Le viol le laissait toujours en état de choc, la lumière à laquelle il n'était plus habitué lui agressait les yeux, le corps de Shizuo le faisait de plus en plus devenir fou, et son visage le terrifiait. Le grand Orihara en était réduit à ça.

**_Alors qu'attends-tu pour la prendre toute entière, puce ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.**

Izaya ne se fit pas prié. Il s'avança vers le décoloré, avide de plaisir -enfin, surtout de la délivrance- et s'empala sur toute la longueur de la verge en un coup, laissant en même temps un petit gémissement s'échapper. Puis, Shizuo donna un grand coup de rein, faisant Izaya se cambrer violemment.

Ils savait tout les deux que le sexe de l'informateur était à sa limite. Alors l'ex-barman délivra son érection de son entrave -la boucle sanglée- tandis qu'il faisait des vas-et-viens lents mais profond. Le brun allait jouir d'un instant à l'autre. Alors l'Heiwajima se mis directement à des coups de reins forts, tandis que l'informateur l'accompagnait de ses hanches... Il voulait jouir, vite.

**_Ahh ! Shizu-chan... Plus fort... Plus dur !**

Les mots d'Izaya eurent le don de l'exciter encore plus. Alors il cessait totalement de se retenir, maltraitant la prostate de sa victime avec sa force surhumaine et ladite victime cru que son corps se casserait, si sa voie ne l'était pas déjà.

**_AHH ! Shizu-chan !, gémis-t-il**  
**_Izaya... Cris mon nom... Ahh, plus fort...**

C'est ce que fit Izaya sans réflechir, et c'est dans un "Shizu-chan" crié qu'il atteignait enfin la jouissances, quelques secondes avant le blond qui se déversa de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui.

Les deux hommes prirent quelques secondes pour récupérer de l'effort puis Shizuo agrippait sa némésis assez brutalement par les cheveux pour l'embrasser langoureusement, passionnément... Amoureusement. Puis ses bras passèrent autour de l'informateur pour pouvoir en même temps, le serrer contre lui.

**_Je ne me lasserai jamais de jouer avec ton corps... Izaya, tu es miens.**

Un nouveau sourire -peu rassurant- fit frémir les commissures de ses lèvres et il retourna vivement Izaya pour se mettre au dessus de lui et attacher ses mains à la tête du lit. Lui était dans un état toujours second, incapable de se défendre, juste d'attendre et d'anticiper. C'était pire que la mort.

**xxx**

Plusieurs heures plus tard seulement, Shizuo sorti de la chambre. Il était décidément de bonne humeur. Ce que certains appellerait jouets, d'autres trésor, était bien caché dans la chambre décoloré. Personne ne lui enlèverait. n'était qu'à lui.

Izaya lui, était toujours dans le lit. La couverture avait été étendue sur son corps pour la nuit de sommeil lourd qui l'attendait. Il avait déjà mangé quelques minutes avant que le monstre d'Ikebukuro ne le laisse enfin seul. Izaya était épuisé, son intimité et sa bouche dégoulinaient entièrement du sperme de Shizuo. Il était complétement immobile, on pourrait même croire qu'il était sans vie.

Izaya détestait définitivement Shizuo Heiwajima. Même mourir serait plus agréable, mais même la mort ne pouvait laver son âme de ce cauchemar.

Était-il brisé ? Oui, il l'était. Car il savait que demain, la même torture recommencerait.

Je sais, la fin... mérite une suite. Je me refais une joie de développer tout cela, mais pas dans cette fiction! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'aime beaucoup ce paring et j'aime aussi beaucoup le S&M, remarquerait vous.

Je n'ai pas bien décris la psychologie d'Izaya à mon sens mais ce one-shot était dédié à celle de Shizuo, donc. Mais je me suis tout de même attardé sur les sentiments et la douleur psychologique du brun. Car s'il s'abandonne au plaisir au final, il ressent toujours ce qui lui arrive comme une agression permanente, un viol terrible.

S'il vous plait, commentez! Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser, j'ai besoin de critiques et de soutiens pour avançer. Je finirais par abandonner (ce que j'ai déjà fais au pars avant) si je reste seul.

J'espère que mon écriture vous aura plus. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu!


End file.
